


Laughter Lines

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: The Death of Draco Malfoy [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Laughter Lines, Love, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Marriage, New Beginnings, POV Second Person, Weddings, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This all started at your son's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter Lines

**Author's Note:**

> For Theodore, the keeper of Draco's heart and soul

This all started at your son’s wedding.

 

You were standing off to the side, observing the celebrations from a safe enough distance that you wouldn’t be caught in the middle of it. You could hardly take your eyes off of him and you certainly did not miss how happy he looked. You thought back to the day he was born and how his arrival had ultimately changed your life forever. He was so small then; a compact little bundle that fit neatly in the bend of your arm. Now he was all grown up and you couldn’t help but lament for the time that had gotten away from you, however slight. 

 

“They grow so fast, don’t they?” The voice at your shoulder instantly snapped you out of your thoughts, and although you did _try_ not to do it, your jaw clenched anyways.  You don’t make a habit out of speaking to Harry Potter unless it is absolutely necessary, and as such, you have rarely spoken to him at all in the steadily amassing years that your sons have been inseparable. –But you would still know that voice anywhere.

 

“Mhm.” Is your noncommittal response, and you even manage a light nod along with it.

 

As you stand there, you scan the immediate area for Theodore because you hadn’t even realized that he’d stepped away and knowing him, he would take one look at who you were talking to and purposely take his time getting back, just to make you suffer.

 

“I just wanted to say that er, that we all love Scorpius very much.  And we are delighted to have him – _all_ of you, as part of the family.” You don’t miss the _clear_ difficultly he has getting out his little speech and it almost amuses you enough to smirk, except the part about you all being _one family_ makes your eye twitch, so it balances itself out.

 

“Thank you, that means quite a lot to my son.” You plaster on your polite face and even try and smile because you are certain Theo is lurking in a shadowy corner somewhere just waiting for you insult Albus’ father, and you refuse to let him win the wager you’d made before you left the house this morning.

 

“It’s strange, isn’t it?” After he trails off you glance sideways at him because you are not sure what exactly he is referring to. There are a number of strange things in your direct line of vision alone, and you’d like him to be a bit more specific.

 

“Sorry?” You raise a brow as your eyes once again sweep the entire inside of the tent, hoping to spot your sneaky little husband.

 

Potter reddens slightly and pushes up his glasses before enlightening you. “I just mean, looking at Albus and Scorpius is like watching the best possible representations of our families.” His eyes were now focused on the boys, who were dancing in the middle of a large circle of their friends and family members and your gaze followed his as you worked overtime to not comment on the back handed insult you _think_ he just directed at you.

 

“If Albus really is the last of the Potters, I’m okay with that, because I couldn’t have asked for anything more.” When he glances back at you, your eyes remain on you’re your son and although Potter is absolute shit at profound speeches, you think you understand what he is trying to say.

 

“It’s a little ironic that Malfoy and Potter will die out together.” The corner of your mouth twitches with a smirk and you can’t help but find amusement in the notion. When you glance back at him he is watching the boys as well and he looks about to cry.

 

“Look at them. This is all I ever wanted, a world where my kids could grow up and be anything they wanted to be. No restrictions. No limitations.” When Potter dabs at the corner of his eye your brow quirks again because, despite your history and obligated tolerance, you and Potter are more alike than you ever would have believed.

 

“Thank you,” He says as he pulls his attention away from the crowd and focuses once again on you. “For raising someone that makes my Albus so happy.”

 

You are uncharacteristically struck mute and you can only nod as he pats your arm awkwardly and then heads out into the crowd where he is immediately swallowed up.  You turn his words over in your mind as you stand there, and when Theodore retakes his place at your side your mouth curves into a smirk.

 

“You did that on purpose.” You mutter quietly, eyes remaining on the crowd on the dance floor.

 

“I thought it might do you some good.” He replies with a shrug that is not _nearly_ as innocent as he thinks it is.

 

Your close-lipped laugh makes him smile and when he slides an arm through yours, you are happy and content.

 

~@~

 

“I need to go to the Manor.” You say to him over the top of your coffee mug one morning, and you don’t miss the way his attention immediately sharpens as if he is on alert.

 

You smile warmly because you will never ever get tired of how seriously he takes your wellbeing.  “Nothing detrimental, relax.” You add with a faint laugh and you lean forward and drop a hand to his knee.  When he turns a questioning blue gaze on you, your insides squirm like they always do and you cannot help but smile.

 

“I’d like to see Abraxas.” You say with another smile, and when his expression warms with understanding, you feel so ridiculously in love with this man that knows everything about you, that you can hardly stand it.

 

“Shall I go with?” He asks with a slight tilt of his head.

 

Your response is a quieter, “I’d like that.” And when he nods knowingly, you know that nothing else needs to be said.

 

~@~

 

You have not stepped foot on Malfoy Estate since your mother’s death, and even though it’s been months and months, it still feels so fresh and raw, like it was yesterday.  Your fingers curl tighter around Theodore’s as the large wrought iron gates swing open for you, and the first step feels like agony.

 

Theodore gives your hand a little squeeze and tugs you up the cobbled path towards the house, which stands looming silently in the nearing distance, like a foreboding reminder of the shadows of your past.

 

You feel strange being here now that she is gone, and it is somehow more foreign to you than your return after your time abroad with Theodore all of those years ago.  Everything looks exactly the same, even in the absence of living souls—That is what preservation charms are for, after all.

 

The unmistakable calls of the unseen peacocks that still wandered the grounds could be heard in the distance and you are instantly flooded with memories of your father standing at his study window, watching the majestic birds that you had always suspected he cared for more than his own son. Your gaze rises to the curtained window above and you swallow around the restriction in your throat because even in death, your father still manages to intimidate you.

 

Theodore seems to sense the tension in you and he rubs your arm as you pause on the front step and heave a cleansing breath.

 

“It doesn’t feel right being here.” You say and then he smiles a bit sadly and kisses you and effectively washes your worry away.

 

Inside the manor everything is shrouded in thick sheets and it looks more like an abandoned museum than it ever did growing up. Your footsteps echo off the vaulted ceilings and you shiver imperceptibly because you’ve forgotten how cold this house is. The two of you take the stairs together and there are no words spoken between you because you are both lost in memories of the past.

 

“I’ll give you some time.” He says outside the room where Abraxas’ portrait hangs, and when he rests the palm of his hand against your cheek you feel marginally better.

 

“Don’t get lost.” You reply, and although you offer him a smile, there is palpable grimness to your words.

 

When you step into Abraxas’ room it feels like you are stepping right into the past and you are thirteen years old all over again. A faint shiver races down your spine and you visibly shudder as you cross the room towards the shrouded portrait hanging on the north wall. Wordlessly, you reach for the sheet and tug it off, the thick cotton fabric slipping through your fingertips and coming to rest silently on the floor at your feet.

 

“I was wondering how long it would take you to visit.” His voice is like a painful reminder of your youth and as you lift your slate gaze to the gilded frame, the oil-base image of your grandfather is staring serenely down his brushed nose at you.

 

“Hello, grandfather.” You reply thickly, and when you smile you feel nervous because you think it has been too long. He cannot possibly understand you like he did back then, when you used to confide all of your secrets in him.

 

“Mildred said you’d never be back, but I knew you would return; eventually.” He is still watching you intently from his painted wing-backed chair, the corners of his mouth curled into an all-knowing smirk.

 

You cannot help but snort softly at his words because your great, great _great_ Aunt Mildred’s portrait was never one that you enjoyed visiting. Her painted image is of a severe looking woman with hair the color of straw and eyes as black as the lake at Hogwarts. Her harsh glares and disapproving muttering always made you nervous, and even now the thought of her presuming to know _anything_ about you made your skin crawl.

 

“You can tell Mildred I have an Incendio with her name on it.” You remark flippantly and when Abraxas laughs, you are instantly put at ease.

 

“How long has it been, boy?” He is looking over you studiously and leaning forward in his one-dimensional seat. “You’ve… _aged.”_ He adds with another faint smirk as he sits back and rests his hands on the arms of his chair.

 

“Too long, I’m afraid. Mother passed almost a year ago and Scorpius has recently married.” Your brows knit together when you mention your mother because even that hurts.

 

“Married you say? To a suitable match, I presume.” His words are not as harsh as they sound and you cannot help but wonder if your relationship with your father would have been drastically different if he had perhaps inherited a bit of empathy from this man.

 

“Actually, it seems like a match made in heaven. I’ve never seen him so happy.” You smile easily when you speak of your son and you briefly think back to that night in that funny little tent at Hogwarts.

 

“…But?” Abraxas has always been far more perceptive than his painted self gives credit to, and you glance up at him and offer him a grim smile.

 

Your next words are chosen carefully because it is important that your grandfather understand.  Scorpius hadn’t known Abraxas like you had, but his opinion of your son was still important to you for reasons that you cannot properly explain. “Albus is his name. Albus Potter, and he makes Scorpius ridiculously happy.” Your eyes slide out of focus slightly as you speak and when you smile, it is easy to see the love you have for your son mirrored in your expression.

 

“Potter you say? Good sturdy family. I knew some Potter’s in my day.” He is nodding thoughtfully as he speaks, although his glossy gaze is fixed on you intently.

 

“But, Grandfather…” You frown as he interjects with a raised hand and slight shake of his head.

 

“You’re worried about the family line, is that it?” His face is like an expressionless marble slate and you can only nod, unsure of what to expect.

 

When he sighs softly you cannot help but think it is slightly odd seeing a portrait partake in such menial, _living_ things like breathing. You know he is merely doing it for effect, you’ve seen it enough over the years, but it still strikes you a bit funny.

 

“Draco, don’t you think you have carried the weight of this family on your shoulders long enough? You did what was expected of you because that is how you were raised. Your father, for all his faults, was only trying to ensure our continuance, but when you take a long, hard look at where that got him you have to ask yourself if it was the right way.” Abraxas was always calm and serene when giving advice, never once, in all of your years had you ever seen him lose his temper or raise his voice. As a child, you often wondered if your father was even related to the man.

 

For a long time you stand before him in silence, contemplating his words carefully. You knew he was right, he was always right; but it was still an extremely difficult thing, tossing out everything you’ve been taught.

 

“Let it go, boy. You are not your father.” His words call you back to the present and your gaze snaps back to his frame and you exhale sharply through your nose.

 

“I don’t think I know how.” You say quietly and you do not miss the sharp pang of regret and the ugly twist of shame that threatens to consume you.

 

“Then learn, because this family is no longer your responsibility.” His words hit you hard and you panic slightly because it goes against everything that has ever been pounded into you as a child.

 

“But we will die, isn’t that what this whole thing has been about?” You are shaking when you glare up at him and you don’t mean to be angry with him, but you are confused and you cannot help it. “I sacrificed _so_ many things, Grandfather, and now you tell me to let it go? How can I possibly do that? My father—“

 

He cuts in loudly and you jump just a little bit because you’ve never ever heard him raise his voice before in your life. “Your father is dead.” He seems to realize how he sounds and instantly stops himself. He takes another deep breath before continuing. “Your father only has as much power over you as you allow him.”

 

Something clicks inside of you after that, and it’s like someone has opened the floodgates into your mind and your soul and you feel the white-hot sting of tears threatening to spill out behind your eyes as you assimilate all that you _were_ with all that you _are_.

 

A long span of silence passes before either of you speak again and as you stand there, coming to terms with the past and the present and even the future, you slowly begin to realize that he is right.

 

About everything.

 

“You’re right.” You mutter a long while later and then you heave a cleansing sigh and scrub your face with an open palm.

 

“Of course I’m right, that’s why you are here.” When you glance back to his frame he is sitting back in his chair wearing a superior expression fitting for a Malfoy.

 

“He is the best possible representation of our family…” You murmur more to yourself than anyone and then you laugh because you feel like the biggest weight in the world has been lifted off your shoulders.

 

Of course, once you start laughing it is difficult to stop, and by the time Theodore steps into the room to check on you, you are wiping your eyes with tears of mirth.

 

“Grandfather, you remember Theodore.” You say this as you smile over your shoulder at your husband and you hold out a hand for him to join you.

 

“Of course I do. How are you boy?” Abraxas is leaning forward in his seat again, this time his glossy gaze is fixed on Theodore.

 

“You’ve aged _well.”_ He says with a sly smirk, and then he winks at Theodore when you sniff haughtily at the obvious insult.

 

~@~

 

“Are you sure you gave the right date and time?” Theodore is eyeing you sidelong with a single brow raised skeptically.

  
You are standing outside the gates at Malfoy Manor once again, and you can’t help but give him the most withering stare you can muster.

 

“Of course I am sure. They’re just late.” You reply with an impatient sniff and a small frown, and when he leans close enough to kiss you, you forget all about your tardy son.

 

“We’re here, we’re here!” Scorpius appears with a pop and Albus appears moments later. They both look flushed and out of breathe, and Albus’ jumper is on inside out.

 

You glance at Theodore and exchange a knowing look with him, but say nothing.

 

“In we go then.” You say as the gates swing open and when you pause, Theodore quickly takes your hand and leads you down the path without a word.

 

“Dad, why did you ask us to meet you here?” Scorpius is glancing around a bit nervously and clinging to Albus who looks confused and a bit unsure if he should even be there.

 

“Because I have something important to talk to you about.” You pause on the front stoop and offer him a cryptic smile, which earns you an unseen eye roll when your back is turned.

 

When you step inside the Manor you are instantly consumed by the cold that clings to this place like a fitted glove and you inwardly shiver and glance at Theodore.

 

“Right. So, Albus, let me show you the obscenely large Malfoy Library.” Theodore jumps into action and commandeers Albus, steering him around the massive staircase and down the hall towards the Library.   “They need a moment.” Theodore adds in a hissed whisper and then nods knowingly at Albus as they disappear out of sight.

 

“Dad, what is going on? You’re scaring me.” Scorpius turns on you when you are alone and he’s so tall now that you actually have to look up slightly. 

 

“Calm down. I just have a couple of things to talk to you about, that’s all.” You offer him a smile and then lead the way into the sunroom off to the right.

 

“Scorpius, I’ve spent a long time coming to terms with your decisions and I know that I haven’t always made it easy,” You offer him a light smile and when he mutters “Isn’t that the truth,” under his breath you chuckle lightheartedly before continuing.

 

“I used to think that you would follow in my footsteps and step up for this family, because that is how I was taught; that no matter what, your family comes first. When I returned here, to this house, to fulfill my duty to our family I could have never believed that I would be gifted with a son who would teach me so much. You are the greatest accomplishment in my life, and I want you to know that I am proud of you and that I respect your decisions.”

 

Scorpius is watching you suspiciously at first, but as you talk his trepidation slowly melts away into disbelief. He has never questioned that you love him, but you haven’t exactly made things easy for him, which has caused friction between you for years.

 

“When you ran away with Albus I was hurt and I was angry because I thought you didn’t care about this family. I realize now that you are your own person, and I don’t expect you to be anything other than just you. I love you son, and your happiness means the world to me.”

 

By the time you are finished Scorpius’ eyes are watery and he’s smiling so wide that you know he’s not faking it for you. He still melts your heart, even as a grown man, and you aren’t sure if you’re softening with age or if you’re newfound acceptance is changing you, but you feel the sting of tears behind your own eyes as well.

 

“Do you mean it?” He says with a sniffle and he’s wringing his hands together because he really wants to hug you, but he wants to hear you say it again first.

 

“More than anything.” You reply without hesitation, and when he flings his arms around you, you feel like he is three years old, all over again.

 

By the time you clean yourselves up and join Theodore and Albus in the Library the sun has shifted enough that it’s casting tall shadows on the walls. Theodore is lounging on your mother’s old chaise reading a dusty book of poetry and Albus is standing by the fireplace biting his fingernails and his jumper is miraculously right side on.

 

When the two of you enter, you join Theodore, who moves his feet enough for you to sit before dropping them in your lap. You watch as Albus’ attention immediately focuses on Scorpius and you don’t miss the brief wrinkle of concern that filters over his features before Scorpius assures him he is just fine and they hug tightly.

 

“Ah, to be so young and in love.” Theodore’s voice in your ear makes you smile and you turn away to give them their privacy.

 

After several minutes you clear your throat and manage to pull them out of the bubble they had disappeared into and when you call them over, they cross the room hand in hand.

 

When you reach into the inner pocket of your coat, all eyes are fixed curiously on you and when you pull out a neatly tied scroll of parchment, there are at least two sets of eyes that are confused.

 

“This is the ownership title for Malfoy Estate.” You say as you untie the scroll and unroll it carefully on the table in front of you. “Since you are the current, and last heir to this family, I think it is time for the transfer.”  You glance up at Scorpius, whose brows are furrowed in confusion and you can’t help but smile.

 

“Scorpius you sign your name here,” You pull a quill out of your pocket and point to a dotted line before handing it over.

 

Scorpius takes the quill with a shaky hand and quickly scrawls his name on the line, still utterly confused by what is happening.

 

“And now Albus,” You say as Scorpius hands the quill back. “Sign here.” When you glance up at him he is wide-eyed and clearly about to object.

 

“This Estate is just as much yours as Scorpius’. You are bound by marriage, and I think that it is time for the Malfoy Estate to embrace that.” You push the quill into his hand with a smile and watch as he glances nervously at Scorpius, who shrugs. 

 

Theodore’s arm links with yours and you watch together as Albus signs his name next to Scorpius’ and you _finally_ feel like you have broken down that wall for good.

 

After that you wave your wand over the binding document, quietly uttering the spell that would effectively integrate them both into the ownership of the land and everything contained within. “The future of this place is now up to you two.” You say as your wand taps the center of the paper.

 

When it is done you roll the scroll and tie it back up carefully, and when you hand it over to your son he is looking at you like he’s seeing you for the first time in his life and you feel ridiculously happy.

 

“I have one more thing I’d like to show you both before we leave.” Theodore slides his feet out of your lap and you stand up and offer him a hand up, and when the two of you lead the way out of the Library, the boys follow.

 

Scorpius and Albus are chattering about the musty décor and the probability of transfiguring the staircase into a giant slide behind you the entire way upstairs and you can’t help but smile because you aren’t in the least bit worried about the future of this family or this house and it feels _so_ damn good. Your son has always been capable of carrying on the legacy, and when he dies, if he takes the family name with him, then you will sleep soundly in your grave knowing that he was the best possible version of this entire family.

 

 

“Scorpius, Albus, I’d like you to meet your great, Grandfather Abraxas.”

 

When the four of you step into the room it feels impossibly warm and you know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you have _finally_ gotten it right.

 

 


End file.
